Ce qu'il reste de notre héros
by Loufoca
Summary: Et si Rita Skeeter réécrivait l'épilogue du tome 7? Ça donnerait un futur pas aussi rose bonbon que Rowling l'imaginait... OS écrit pour HP Sans Fin.


**Bonjour à tous, chers lecteurs!**

**Pour une fois je n'update pas Eternal Snow mais je publie un petit OS que j'ai écrit durant le weekend "Marathon de Rattrapage" que je viens d'organiser. Cette histoire s'inscrit dans le cadre de l'échange de la communauté HP Sans Fin, et c'est un cadeau pour fumseck_62442.**

**Le principe est de réécrire la fin du tome 7 selon les demandes reçues. Mon personnage imposé est Rita Skeeter. Le rating est T et il y a des spoilers de toute la série. Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient, et j'espère ne pas être poursuivie en justice pour avoir détruit avec autant d'application l'univers rose bonbon de notre auteur préféré lol.**

**J'ai uniquement changé l'épilogue du tome 7, en reprenant des phrases du chapitre original. Donc en gros, c'est la même scène, mais d'un point de vue différent. C'est tordu, pas sérieux pour un sou, et très méchant. Vous êtes prévenus!**

**Bonne lecture, et une review me ferait très plaisir!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Ce qu'il reste de notre héros**

Cette année-là, l'automne sembla arriver brusquement. L'humidité régnant dans la gare de King's Cross irritait les premiers rhumatismes de Rita. Pour quelqu'un de 66 ans, l'ancienne journaliste était plutôt bien conservée. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait fermement tous les matins en se regardant dans la glace. Il fallait dire qu'elle s'entretenait avec une opiniâtreté sans faille, ne rechignant pas à dépenser une grande part de son immense richesse en traitements anti-âge de toutes sortes.

Oui, Rita Skeeter était encore une belle femme. Elle avait bâti sa fortune sur les biographies scandaleuses des personnages les plus en vue de la communauté sorcière: des célébrités sportives, politiques, financières, personne n'avait échappé à sa plume acérée. Enfin, si, il y en avait une qui manquait à son palmarès, la seule à laquelle elle n'avait pas eu le droit de toucher durant ces dix-neuf dernières années. Et cette personne venait d'arriver devant la barrière qui séparait les voies 9 et 10, avec toute sa petite famille.

- Ce ne sera pas long, toi aussi, tu iras, fit Harry Potter en rabrouant sa fille cadette qui pleurnichait.

La petite voulait probablement accompagner ses frères à Poudlard, sans savoir que lorsqu'elle le ferait effectivement dans deux ans cela sonnerait la fin du mariage de ses parents, qui avaient convenu de rester ensemble jusque là.

Rita resta un peu en retrait afin d'espionner en toute tranquillité cette petite famille qui donnait bien le change, alors qu'en vérité ce n'était qu'une façade. L'an prochain, à cette même date, le monde entier saurait toute la vérité à propos du Survivant et de la vie de pacotille qu'il menait après avoir sauvé le monde du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Les deux fils Potter se chamaillaient, comme toujours. Apparemment, le sujet récurent du moment était l'entrée du petit Albus Severus à Poudlard et son choix de sa future maison. Le grand James Sirius faisait le bravache à cause de son appartenance à Gryffondor.

- Un vrai de vrai celui-là, marmonna-t-elle. Sale gosse.

Elle espérait que le second fils serait réparti à Serpentard, cela ferait les pieds au reste de la famille. Dommage pour le petit, il devait déjà supporter d'avoir les prénoms les plus importables de la terre, et il allait peut-être en plus devenir le vilain petit canard de la famille. Cela ferait un bon titre de chapitre, pensa-t-elle

Cela faisait dix-neuf longues années qu'elle attendait de pouvoir publier LE livre, la biographie qui ferait d'elle bien plus que l'auteur à succès qu'elle était déjà. Elle deviendrait une légende, avec une histoire beaucoup plus croustillante que les caleçons rose de l'entraîneur de l'équipe bulgare de Quidditch, Viktor Krum.

- Vous voyez Albus, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, vous pensiez qu'attendre vingt ans modérerait mes ardeurs, mais vous aviez tort!

Elle se souvenait de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec l'ancien directeur de Poudlard comme si c'était hier:

- Rita, j'ai un service à vous demander.

Il avait débarqué chez elle, à l'improviste, en ce jour de mai 1997. Au début, elle avait voulu le mettre à la porte, puis s'était dit que si le vieux fou avait besoin d'elle, ça pourrait lui rapporter beaucoup - d'argent ou de renommée, peu importait.

- Que puis-je pour vous professeur Dumbledore? avait-elle répondu d'un ton mielleux en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

- Je voudrais que vous écriviez ma biographie.

Sur le coup, elle avait pensé que le vieux était bien plus dérangé qu'elle ne le croyait au début. Il lui demandait de fouiner dans son passé et d'en ressortir les secrets les plus inavouables?

- Oui, c'est exactement ça, avait confirmé Dumbledore. Ma vie recèle de nombreuses parts d'ombre, et je ne puis malheureusement les révéler moi-même sans risquer d'influencer la seule personne qui doit réellement connaître tout cela.

- Je ne comprends rien, avait bafouillé Rita.

- Vous comprendrez mieux lorsque vous aurez tous ces détails. Mais avant cela, vous devez me promettre deux choses, et cela est j'en ai bien peur non négociable. Il est bien entendu que cette promesse constituera un contrat magique qu'il vous serait impossible de briser.

- Mais comment pourrais-je savoir si ça en vaut le coup? s'était-elle reprise avec morgue.

- Vous avez la possibilité d'écrire le roman qui sera, croyez-moi, le plus vendu dans le monde sorcier. Vous serez une célébrité en faisant ce que vous aimez le plus: sortir les cadavres du placard. Et dans le cas présent, c'est bien plus qu'une expression.

Rita avait considéré l'offre alléchante qui était venue à elle, et avait alors demandé quelles en seraient les conditions.

- Vous ne pourrez publier cette biographie qu'après ma mort. Oh, ne protestez pas, vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps.

Elle avait pris bonne note de cela, et s'était promise de se mettre au travail immédiatement, si le vieux devait vraiment passer l'arme à gauche dans un futur proche.

- ... Et vous devez aussi jurer que vous ne chercherez pas à nuire à Harry ou à son entourage, de quelque manière que ce soit, au cours des.... disons vingt prochaines années.

- Quoi! s'était-elle exclamée. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de...

- Voyons, l'interrompit-il, je connais votre appétit pour le scandale, et je sais que vous n'en aurez pas assez du mien. Mais je pense que vingt ans de réflexion vous feront comprendre qu'on peut vivre autrement qu'en nuisant aux autres.

Compte-là dessus vieux cinglé, avait-elle pensé.

- Bien, avait-elle dit en en feignant d'être convaincue, quand commence-t-on?

- Oh non, avait ri Dumbledore. Je ne vais pas vous raconter cette histoire moi-même, je n'en ai malheureusement plus le temps.

- Mais comment suis-je sensée découvrir ça toute seule, dans ce cas?

Le vieil homme s'était levé pour prendre congé et avait seulement ajouté:

- Allez voir Bathilda Tourdesac. Et posez-lui des questions sur ma soeur Ariana.

- Vous... vous avez une soeur? avait-elle demandé.

Mais Dumbledore était parti sans ajouter un mot.

Alors Rita avait fait ce pourquoi elle était le plus douée: elle avait fouiné, cherché, interrogé, et enfin trouvé. Toute l'histoire. Dans ses moindres détails sordides. Son roman "Vie et mensonges d'Albus Dumbledore" s'était classé immédiatement en tête des ventes de livres sorciers, et y était resté pendant quatorze mois. Du jamais vu.

A présent, la période de vingt ans d'attente était quasiment révolue, et Rita allait enfin pouvoir s'attaquer au plus gros poisson médiatique de ce début de millénaire: Harry Potter.

Elle regarda la famille franchir le passage magique vers la voie 9 3/4 et les suivit de loin. Il y avait assez de fumée sur le quai pour qu'elle puisse s'approcher sans être vue. Tout en les écoutant discuter, elle pensa à son troisième chapitre "Ginny, ou la femme-objet". C'était amusant, quand on y pensait, de constater que cette femme insignifiante et impersonnelle au premier abord pouvait être aussi atypique en réalité. Elle avait vécu toute son adolescence sous le charme de son héros, effacée et amoureuse. Lorsque la guerre s'était terminée, elle était devenue sa compagne officielle, tout en débutant une carrière de joueuse de Quidditch professionnelle.

Ce qui avait fait basculer ce beau petit couple ennuyeux? Ironiquement, ce fut la première grossesse de Mme Potter. Rita était convaincue que la jeune femme n'avait jamais pardonné à son mari de l'avoir obligée à arrêter sa passion pour s'occuper de James Sirius. Le Survivant ne voulait pas compromettre son ascension au sein du bureau des Aurors en devenant père à temps plein, il avait donc laissé toutes les responsabilités à sa femme.

Deux autres enfants et dix ans plus tard, Ginny Potter en avait eu marre de ne servir que de potiche dans la maison du héros, et était allée trouver le réconfort auprès de l'ancien entraîneur assistant des Harpies de Hollyhead... qui devait probablement déjà porter des caleçons roses à cette époque. Quelle douce ironie! Krum volant l'épouse de Potter! Pour un peu, Rita se serait crue revenir vingt-cinq ans en arrière, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

- Salut! cria soudain le petit Albus.

Rita suivit son regard et aperçut Ron Weasley, puis sa femme, et ensuite leurs enfants. Elle pinça les lèvres, agacée. Elle n'aimait pas cette famille. Il n'y avait aucune anecdote salace, aucun secret inavouable chez les Weasley. Elle avait eu beau chercher, elle n'avait rien trouvé qui aurait été susceptible de figurer dans son livre. Pas une tromperie, pas même un petit flirt non marital. Ils avaient beau se disputer à longueur de journée, ils s'aimaient malheureusement pour de vrai.

La petite Rose Weasley n'avait pas l'air plus rassurée d'entrer à Poudlard que son cousin Albus. Mais Rita n'avait pas de doute, la petite serait à Gryffondor, vu le caractère de cochon hérité de son père.

Soudain, l'attention de toute la petite bande fut attirée par une famille non loin de là. Rita reconnut sans peine Drago Malefoy avec son fils Scorpius et son ex-femme, la transparente et froide Astoria. Leur divorce avait fait grand bruit dans la haute noblesse sorcière. La version officielle était que les époux avaient des divergences d'opinion sur la fortune de leurs deux familles réunies. On racontait que Drago voulait financer des projets de scolarisation des Cracmols (l'affaire avait fait scandale, d'autant plus que leur fils Scorpius avait présenté très tard des signes de magie) et qu'Astoria ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

Mais Rita n'était pas du genre à écouter les racontars, ah ça non! Elle préférait chercher la boue par elle-même. Et ce qu'elle avait appris tenait une grande part dans les chapitres 5 et 6 de son livre. D'ailleurs un peu dans le 7, en fait.

Elle regretta soudain de ne pas avoir emporté d'appareil photographique lorsqu'elle surpris le regard que se lancèrent Potter et Malefoy. Un regard qui signifiait "je te vois plus tard", et également "tu m'as manqué". Oui, son livre allait faire énormément de bruit lorsque le monde sorcier apprendrait que les deux anciens ennemis, qui avaient été obsédés l'un par l'autre durant leurs années à Poudlard, étaient à présent devenus amants.

- Voici donc le petit Scorpius, s'exclama Ron Weasley. Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie. Dieu merci, tu as hérité de l'intelligence de ta mère.

Comme d'habitude, babouin Weasley était parfaitement à côté de la plaque. Mais pour une fois, il n'était pas le seul: personne, à part elle, n'était au courant de cette relation interdite. Cela allait faire scandale!

Rita se frotta les mains et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire maléfique, pendant que ceux qu'elle observait continuaient de saluer les gens qu'ils connaissaient dans la foule. Elle entendit le jeune James parler d'un baiser entre sa cousine Victoire et le filleul de son père Théodore Lupin, mais elle n'y fit pas réellement attention. Ces histoires d'amour proprettes et adolescentes ne l'intéressaient pas.

En réalité, elle avait tout ce qu'elle était venue chercher: la confirmation que ses révélations feraient l'effet d'une bombe sur tout ce petit monde. Elle décida donc de quitter ce quai bondé et de rentrer chez elle, afin de mettre la dernière main à la préface de son livre.

Il y avait dix-neuf ans qu'elle attendait cela. Et enfin elle allait pouvoir prouver qu'en matière de ragots, elle était la reine. Dans trois jours exactement, "Harry Potter ou Ce qu'il reste de notre héros" serait en première place dans toutes les vitrines des librairies du monde magique.

Tout était bien.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**C'est fou ce que j'ai aimé travailler avec Rita. Cette femme est tellement ancrée dans ses réflexes de fouineuse que ça a été un bonheur de la faire révéler la "face cachée" de l'épilogue du tome 7.**

**Une petite review?**

**Bisous!**

_**Loufoca**_


End file.
